The best winemaking grapes are grown on vines that are too cold sensitive to be grown in many regions of the world. The general practice is to grow less cold sensitive varieties in these regions. It is possible, however, to graft a scion of a cold sensitive vine unto a cold tolerant rootstock. The scion grows up to a fruiting wire. The scion is attached to and supported by the fruiting wire. In order to prepare for cold temperatures, the cold-sensitive portion of the vine is insulated, heated, or removed from the fruiting wire and buried.